


A Winter Gala

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [98]
Category: Vampire Academy (2014)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Next Generation, headmaster!Christian, queen!Lissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Saint Vladimir's Academy is holding their annual Yule Ball.





	1. Dragoway – "I'll smash it, I swear." - "You smash it and we're done."

Ashzera || VA || Dragoway || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Winter Gala || Dragoway || VA || Ashzera

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Winter Gala

Fandom: Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, f/f, fluff, future fic, family fluff

Main Pairing: Mason/Christian & Rose/Lissa

Vampire Academy Characters: Mason Ashford, Christian Ozera, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Natalie Dashkov

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Liliana Natasha 'Lily' Ozera, Andre Eric 'Andy' Dragomir, Anastasia Dashkov, Edward Dashkov

Summary: Saint Vladimir's Academy is holding their annual Yule Ball.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_A Winter Gala_

Part 1: Dragoway – "I'll smash it, I swear." - "You smash it and we're done."

"I'll smash it, I swear."

"You smash it and we're done", warned Lissa with a serious frown.

"You can't make me wear this. I look _ridiculous_ ", groaned her wife. "Don't make me wear it."

Lissa's smile was wry as she shook her head and took the diadem away from Rose. "Okay, fine. You don't have to wear it. But you also don't have to break it, you know?"

"I hate royaling it up", grumbled Rose with a pout.

Lissa bit her lips at the endearing pout. Leaning in, Lissa kissed Rose softly, making her sigh. As much as Rose might love her wife, she absolutely hated being royal consort to the queen whenever that entailed anything posh or pretentious. Sometimes, Rose missed their teenage days of living in their ratty little apartment, just the two of them, no Moroi, no royal duties.

"Come on, it's our kids' first winter ball, we _do_ have some motherly duties to embarrass them", teased Lissa with a nearly mischievous smile, knowing _that_ would motivate them.

Their children. The thought made Rose smile still, her chest swelling with pride. She had never seen herself as the motherly type, really. But Lissa? Lissa was _so good_. And the kids also had their two dads so there was that. Yes, their family was a bit messy and maybe unorthodox and technically, _legally_ , only one of the children was that of Rose and Lissa – well, Lissa, Rose mattered little to the Moroi. Lissa was the queen, Lissa needed an heir. Christian Ozera had been willing to donate his part to that heir, Andre Eric Dragomir. Officially, Rose's adopted son and the heir to the queen.

But the girls had made a bit of a deal with Christian and his husband there. The biological off-spring of Mason and Rose was a badass dhampir named Liliana Natasha Ozera, who mainly grew up with her two dads. It was just... easier said than done, to say that this child will be ours and this child will be yours, because both held parts of the other. Rose truly never had seen herself as a mom, not even while pregnant, especially while pregnant she could not wait to get her body back all to herself. But then Lily had been born and this perfect tiny little baby? That had come out of her and had her eyes.

Needless to say, both kids spend their time divided between two sets of parents and they had both grown up viewing each other as siblings even though biologically and legally speaking they were not. But all of that mattered very little to the Dragomir-Ozera clan.

"Andy! Time to get going! Wouldn't want to leave your sister and dads waiting", called Rose out.

/break\

They always made a fuss whenever Queen Vasilisa Dragomir entered the room. It was ridiculous and Rose would never tire of snickering at it. She? She was just the royal consort. She was fine with that. Would prefer even less of a fuss though. Primarily though, she was also the queen's dhampir guard. And _that_ was a position she really prided herself on.

"Moms! You came!", exclaimed Lily Ozera as soon as she spotted them.

The brunette girl jumped them and hugged both Rose and Lissa tightly, smiling at them. They really had made two amazing children. Rose grinned as she ruffled Lily's hair. Lily looked beautiful in her long, red dress. She smiled and ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Your dads not around?", asked Lissa curiously.

"No. You know dad, he gets easily agitated when he has to be around so many people so he essentially groaned and returned to his office after ten minutes. Papa went after him to coax him back out of the room", replied Lily with a smile.

"Lil. Come on", grunted Andy, looking uncomfortable as he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Those school balls suck enough as it is. I don't need to hang out with moms."

"Thanks, kiddo!", called Rose out sarcastically. "I feel so loved."

Lissa chuckled amused as their kids ran off to hang out with their friends instead. While Rose huffed, Lissa linked hands with her wife and pulled Rose along toward the dance-floor.

"What are you doing, Lissa?", asked Rose wearily.

The smile Lissa offered her was straight-up sly as she wrapped her arms around Rose's neck. "Dancing with my wife, quite obviously. We _are_ at a dance and we _are_ all dressed up."

"And we _did_ miss most of our own Yule Ball thanks to a certain someone getting abducted back in the day", grunted Rose with a pout as she wrapped her own arms around Lissa's waist.

Fancy dancing was not exactly Rose's thing. Seeing Lissa smile and holding her in her arms though? Now _that_ was most definitely Rose's thing. Returning her wife's smile, Rose leaned more into Lissa and swayed along to the music, amid all the teens and a couple other parents.

The Yule Ball was a bit of a larger event these days, many families also attended it. Maybe it was the new headmaster's own sense of family. And for the most part, they kept apart. While the kids partied in one room, the parents had a bit of a banquet thing going on that was a coupling of posing and showing off as well as parent-teacher night, in a way.

"Aw, look at our kids dancing with the Dashkovs", grinned Rose teasingly.

The four of them had been rather inseparable since diapers, the two Dashkovs being the best friends of the Ozera-Dragomirs. Lissa hummed in acknowledgment as she watched them dance.

"Lissa! Rose! Oh, you made it!", exclaimed Natalie excited as she spotted them. "Look at our kids! Oh, Lily looks beautiful. And Andy really does look like the prince he is, doesn't he?"

"Hello, Natalie", chuckled Rose amused and hugged her briefly.

"Join us at the table?", asked Natalie hopefully.

"Sure thing. Lead the way", agreed Rose, linking hands with Lissa.

The three had become very close friends after Natalie's dad had abducted and nearly killed Lissa. It had been a tough call, but in the end Natalie had chosen her friends over her father and for that, Rose and Lissa had taken her into their own family. Now, Natalie was happily married to Mason's best non-Rose friend Eddie Castile and they had two kids. Back during their high school, she had nearly given all future up to become Strigoi just because her father had gotten into her head. But thankfully the amazing, unbeatable duo of Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir had wormed their way into Natalie's heart and made a difference. That was just what they did.


	2. Part 2: Ashzera – "Why did I marry you?" - "It took a lot of convincing."

Ashzera || VA || Dragoway || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Winter Gala || Dragoway || VA || Ashzera

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Winter Gala

Fandom: Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, f/f, fluff, future fic, family fluff

Main Pairing: Mason/Christian & Rose/Lissa

Vampire Academy Characters: Mason Ashford, Christian Ozera, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Natalie Dashkov

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Liliana Natasha 'Lily' Ozera, Andre Eric 'Andy' Dragomir, Anastasia Dashkov, Edward Dashkov

Summary: Saint Vladimir's Academy is holding their annual Yule Ball.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_A Winter Gala_

Part 2: Ashzera – "Why did I marry you?" - "It took a lot of convincing."

"Babe? Come on, we gotta return to the party."

"I don't _need_ to do anything. This is _my_ school. I can just sit in my office in the dark."

Mason smiled fondly and rolled his eyes as he approached his husband. "It's the Winter Gala, Chris. The most influential parents of our students are here. And you are the headmaster of Saint Vlad's Academy. You not being here is just... disrespectful."

"Don't call me Chris. And I was already _there_ ", grunted Christian stubbornly.

"Babe, you were there for like five minutes before you bailed", sighed Mason and wrapped his arms around Christian's neck from behind, resting his head on his husband's. "Come o—on. Good food. A few people you actually like. Don't give me that look, Christian! Lissa and Rose will be there."

"That makes _one_ person I actually like", countered Christian and rolled his eyes.

"At _least_ four", argued Mason with a slight pout. " _I_ am there. Andy and Lily are there."

Christian faltered a little at the mention of their kids. Lily had been very excited about the ball and she had proudly shown off her dress earlier today. She looked so pretty in the fire-red dress, cheeks flushed in excitement. She was... nothing like Christian. Then again, she was the biological child of Rose and Mason and that showed in her social interactions. She was always the center of attention, she knew exactly how to make friends with everyone. She was just like Mason with that. When she saw someone she wanted to befriend, she just... did.

"You haven't seen Andy yet", noted Mason very slowly, deliberately.

Christian grumbled. Andre Eric Dragomir, he lived with Rose and Lissa. Heir to Queen Dragomir. And biologically, Christian's son. That also showed in his fire-powers. And in his dark glare whenever he was forced to be social. It was a great source of entertainment for the rest of their family that Christian and Andy would just gloomily sulk in a corner together at social events.

"I don't want to go", sighed Christian frustrated. "Mia Rinaldi has been giving me a headache within _five_ minutes of this gala. Never imagined her to be such a damn mother hen..."

"But you like her kid, right?", argued Mason with a grin, nudging Christian.

"It's hardly his fault who his mother is", muttered Christian beneath his breath.

Mason smiled gently and leaned down to kiss Christian's temple. "My cute softie."

"I am _not_ a softie", growled Christian, shoving Mason a little. "Why did I marry you?"

"It took a lot of convincing", grinned Mason and grabbed Christian's hand.

He linked fingers with Christian, so their golden wedding-bands lined up and sparkled in the faint light of the desk-lamp. The grin on Mason's lips grew into a proper smile. It really _had_ taken Mason some convincing to get Christian to say 'yes'. They had been dating for five years, Christian had been a teacher at Saint Vlad's back then – teaching the Moroi kids magic – and Mason had been the teacher of the dhampirs. Well, Mason still was doing that, he _loved_ his job. Christian however, he had worked his way up to becoming headmaster and fundamentally changing Saint Vlad's. Mason was mighty proud of his husband, which never failed to make Christian blush an endearing pink.

"Come on, husband mine, let's face the literal and figurative music", prompted Mason.

"For the record, I am only going with you because I want to see our son", grumbled Christian.

Mason smiled softly to himself as he pulled his husband up and along, out of the office. Christian loved hiding himself away in his office _a lot_. Which was fine, for the most part, but a parent teacher night gala was most definitely one of those opportunities. With an ever-growing smile did Mason lean in to properly kiss his husband before they made their way down the hall.

"Keep your best friend away from me", warned Christian. "I am in enough of a bad mood, I do not need Rose's teasing tonight. You're on distract-Rose-duty."

"Seems Lissa took over that part for me", hummed Mason and paused.

Frowning, Christian turned to follow his husband's line of sight. The ball room and in the center of it, Queen Dragomir and her royal consort, dancing away. Christian's eyes softened as he spotted their kids not far behind them, dancing with the Dashkov-kids.

"Andy cleans up nice", grinned Mason. "He really does look a lot like you, Chris."

"Don't call me Chris", sighed Christian. "...But you're right."

At age sixteen, in his dark-red-nearly-black suit, Andy really did look a lot like Christian had back in the day. Smiling to himself, Christian leaned back against his husband.

"Now I remember why I married you", whispered Christian softly.

"Mh? Oh yeah? Share with me?", asked Mason curiously, wrapping his arms around Christian.

"Mh... no. Your ego does not need any more feeding, Mister Ozera", smirked Christian. "Come on now, let's get to that stupid banquet so we can leave again."

He had married Mason, because Mason made him smile. Mason made him _happy_. Mason had made him leave his dark, gloomy corner and even though Christian liked to complain about it and even though _most_ social events _did_ annoy him, there were occasions where Christian was glad Mason dragged him along. Mason was kind and sweet and gentle and loving and Mason had given Christian the one thing Christian had been craving for so many years. A family.


	3. Ashzera – "Why'd you hug him? You love him?"

Ashzera || VA || Dragoway || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Winter Gala || Dragoway || VA || Ashzera

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Winter Gala

Fandom: Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, f/f, fluff, future fic, family fluff

Main Pairing: Mason/Christian & Rose/Lissa

Vampire Academy Characters: Mason Ashford, Christian Ozera, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Natalie Dashkov

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Liliana Natasha 'Lily' Ozera, Andre Eric 'Andy' Dragomir, Anastasia Dashkov, Edward Dashkov

Summary: Saint Vladimir's Academy is holding their annual Yule Ball.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_A Winter Gala_

Part 3: Ashzera – "Why'd you hug him? You love him?"

Honestly, if not for the unnatural force of Mason, Christian _would have_ set at least half a dozen parents on fire already. Those people were aggravating. With their stupid questions, each and every single one of them acting as though _their_ child was Really Very Special And Talented. While yes, a handful of Christian's current students were indeed rather talented, it _never_ were the ones with the parents who thought their kid deserved special treatment for being super special.

Officially, Mason might be the trainer of the dhampirs. Inofficially, he was there to protect idiots from Headmaster Christian Ozera, because Christian had _little_ patience for idiots.

"If you'd excuse me and my husband, we should check in with the ball. Make sure no one is doing anything inappropriate", chimed Mason in with a charming smile, grabbing Christian.

Mason had gotten scarily good at reading Christian and realizing when Christian was five seconds from setting someone one fire. Glaring fiercely at the idiot parent who had just complained about his kid's bad grades (maybe if your kid would actually study instead of getting high all the time, those grades would be better), Christian allowed for himself to be pulled along.

"You're such a buzzkill", grunted Christian.

"We do not need _another_ complaint about someone catching fire", chuckled Mason.

Smiling at his husband, Mason leaned down to kiss the annoyed brunette. Christian looked particularly cute when he was annoyed. Which was a good thing, considering just how often Christian was annoyed. Mason slipped his own hand into Christian's and squeezed.

"O—oh. Look at that", whispered Mason delighted.

Christian frowned, confused as to what his husband was talking about. Their children Andy and Lily were standing with their friends, Anastasia and Edward Dashkov. Edward had an arm around Lily's shoulders, while she in return had one arm wrapped around Edward's waist.

"Childre—en", chimed Mason, loud enough to hear them. "Having fun? No drugs or alcohol?"

Edward laughed awkwardly as he took a conscious step away from Lily. "No, sir."

Mason smiled amused, one eyebrow raised as he stepped up to Lily. Andy rolled his eyes, knowing their dad well-enough by now, while the Dashkov kids stepped away a little.

"Come on, we should check in with mom and dad, before mom embarrasses us again", offered Anastasia and grabbed Edward by the arm.

"So—o, princess", chimed Mason innocently. "Why'd you hug him? You lo—ove him?"

"Urgh, papa, _stop_ ", groaned Lily embarrassed, shoving Mason. "Dad, make him stop!"

Christian huffed at that. "Liliana, if I knew how to stop Mason from doing _anything_..."

"Hey. I think I take offense to that", grunted Mason.

"Lil, come on. I want to stop mom from strangling Nico's mother", grumbled Andy.

"Wait. Rose gets to strangle Mia but I can't set her on fire? That's just _unfair_."

Christian squinted, while his son groaned and left, together with Lily. Mason chuckled fondly at that. If there was _one_ thing Christian and Rose could agree on it was hurting Mia Rinaldi. The faces both of them had done when Lily and Andy first came home bringing Mia's son along had been simply priceless. Grinning to himself, Mason tucked on Christian's hand.

"Come on, babe. You've done your fair share of socialization. Dimitri and the other teachers will be fine answering all of the parents' questions", offered Mason gently.

"That sounds good. Very good", sighed Christian relieved.

Another perk of being the headmaster was that he had the most luxurious and spacious rooming arrangement on campus. Within less than five minutes did they reach their private flat and as soon as they were inside, Christian shed his jacket and went to their bed to collapse on it.

"Social events are _exhausting_. Remind me why I do them", sighed Christian.

"Because it's part of the job", chuckled Mason and started tugging on Christian's pants.

He helped his husband into something more comfortable and then also changed himself. When doing so, he paused because he had Christian's Christmas present hidden in his closet.

"You want something to cheer you up a little bit, Chris?", asked Mason.

"Mh", hummed Christian in confirmation.

Much to Mason's amusement did Christian take that far differently than Mason had meant it, because as soon as Mason was within reach, Christian wrapped his arms around the ginger's waist and pulled him close enough to cuddle. Christian Ozera was a secret cuddler.

"Merry Christmas", whispered Mason and handed the little present over to his husband.

"...Kinky bastard", grunted Christian doubtfully when he opened the lid.

"W... What? No!", sputtered Mason red-cheeked. "It's a _dog-collar_. For a _dog_. You asked... You wanted to keep that yappy, tiny ankle-biter... so..."

"But you said you don't want a dog", argued Christian with a cautious frown.

"And you found a stray dog and fell in love with it", sighed Mason dramatically. "And I'm not gonna take the tiny monster away from you when it makes you happy."

As if on cue did the yappy, tiny ankle-biter run into the bedroom and start yapping. It was a long-haired, small, white dog that kept growling at Mason but totally adored Christian. Which might be why he kept growling at Mason, because Mason had that annoying habit of hogging Christian.

"Hear that, Sherlock Howlmes? You get to stay", whispered Christian with a genuine smile.

He grabbed the puppy and lifted him up onto the bed. That was why Mason could never say no to Christian. A genuine smile from Christian was worth _so much_ and being the one who put it there filled Mason with so much pride. The ginger had to grin when Christian rolled over to lay half on top of him. Leaning down, Christian kissed Mason slowly and deeply. Sherlock had been roaming the school grounds for weeks, a weak, starved, tiny thing and... Christian had kind of identified with the lonely little puppy, so he had started feeding it, had given it a bath and then 'it' became 'he' and then 'he' became 'Sherlock Howlmes', after one of Christian's favorite book heroes. Smiling down at Mason one last time, Christian turned around to put the collar around the puppy's neck.

"Welcome to the family, Sherlock Howlmes", smiled Christian, ruffling the dog's fur.

Sherlock whined and cuddled up to Christian, while Christian cuddled up to Mason. The look on Christian's face was definitely worth getting growled at in his own home. Pulling Christian closer, Mason kissed his husband's temple. Christian was worth _absolutely everything_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up this! I hope you enjoyed the little three-shot! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> A little three-shot in the spirit of my Advent Calendar Project this year! Prompts were taken on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) ;3)!


End file.
